


Lab Report

by starlightdaydreams



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Softcore smut, chapter 2 the softcore smutty sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightdaydreams/pseuds/starlightdaydreams
Summary: "I think Catra's an idiot."---------A lab report leads to a confession, which leads to making out on Entrapta's table, which leads to.....





	1. Chapter 1

"Log number fifty four!!" The enthusiastic pink-haired scientist waved her voice recorder excitedly. "We're making more progress on these new bots than ever before! The potential! The power! The sheer.."  
Her monologue was interrupted by the arrival of a particularly tall force captain with a tuft of blonde hair shuffling a huge stack of files. Usually, Entrapta was bothered by people interrupting when she was recording her log, but today....

"Hey, Entrapta. We're going to visit a new site in a few days to hopefully find some first ones tech, I think? Catra said to read this file...or was it this one...I was never great with administrative work." She eventually placed a file into Entrapta's hand. Entrapta didn't meet her gaze. 

This past week, Entrapta had been forced to confront her confusing feelings. She really didn't understand people, or love, or anything like that. She understood "love", as in a love for discovery and improvement, or a love for a project and seeing it through to completion. For the most part, she didn't care for human emotions. But now....it bothered her. She didn't understand why her face felt hot when Scorpia discussed Horde plans with her, or the knot that formed in her stomach when Scorpia attempted to impress Catra. Why couldn't she get Scorpia out of her head, her deep melodic voice, her pretty dark brown eyes, or her cute half smile? Entrapta had never cared about what anyone had thought of her. Hordak being impressed by her was a bonus, but she really didn't care as long as she could work in peace. But now she cared how her twintails looked when Scorpia walked in, or if Scorpia noticed a piece of work she had done.

Oh no. It didn't feel quite like all the fairy tale books that had been read to Entrapta when she was younger......but she knew. She was "in love with", or to be precise, romantically interested in, Scorpia. And then word had gotten around that Scorpia had told Catra that she had a crush on her....and Scorpia had gotten rejected. Entrapta knew she should have felt sad, because Scorpia was probably sad. Yet Entrapta felt....relieved? 

"Twintails are you okay over there? You've kind of been spacing out for a while." 

"I think Catra is an idiot." 

"Sorry, what?" 

Entrapta bit her lip. "For rejecting you. You're very attractive, hardworking, loyal...all generally positive attributes to have in a romantic partner." 

"I mean, love doesn't really work like a science experiment, but...thanks." A small blush on Scorpia's face was noticeable. 

"No I mean, I like you. In a romantic way." Entrapta tried to meet Scorpia's eyes. "I know you probably don't feel the same way....." She turned back to her table. 

"Entrapta, I...." Scorpia put her claw on Entrapta's arm, ever so gently. "I never thought you were really interested in dating, but I mean....you're a genius, and always so positive, and creative, and also really pretty....and I, I also like you." 

Entrapta let her hand trace Scorpia's arm. "But I'm so different from Catra." 

"Different in a good way." Entrapta reached up to trace the side of Scorpia's face with her hand. She leaned up, Scorpia leaned down, and they kissed. It was gentle and ever so sweet, lasting only a few seconds. They broke apart, staring into each other's eyes. The room must have gotten at least ten degrees hotter, and the tension was making Entrapta's heart pound. 

They kissed again, this time harder, more passionate, Entrapta's tongue against Scorpia's teeth, her hands quickly undoing her twintails and then going to Scorpia's toned upper back and arms, while Scorpia's arms raced through her long tresses of hair, gently pulling it. They knocked over papers and spare parts on their way to the nearest wall, Scorpia pinning Entrapta against it with her strong arms as they made out for what seemed like a blissful eternity. Then Scorpia's back was against the table as Entrapta leaned into her, and then they were both sitting on top of the table.  
Scorpia took a deep breath in. "You are...a very talented kisser."  
Entrapta blushed. "I have someone incredibly attractive to kiss, so my hypothesis is that helps."  
They resumed their makeout session, until Scorpia was practically lying on the lab table, Entrapta on top of her. They broke apart, Entrapta gazing at the well built body underneath her, accentuated by a curvy chest and hips. She let her fingers trace from Scorpia's shoulders to her chest down to her waist, her abs, and her hips. She bent down for another kiss, their hips grinding against each other. Entrapta gazed at Scorpia's beautiful face and she had both never felt so full of love for an actual person, but also.....

Wait, this couldn't go on like this. This was technically a public space, and Hordak or Catra, or god forbid,Kyle, could walk in here.  
"You know," She smiled down at Scorpia. "I have my own bedroom here."  
"You do." Scorpia smiled back, her fingers intwined in a piece of Entrapta's hair, twirling it. "And I don't think we'll be missed for....well, a solid few hours." 

Definitely a great discovery.


	2. Chapter 2

They must have looked slightly insane running through base, dashing from the lab to Entrapta's makeshift room, catching strange glances from cadets and then giggling about it, Entrapta's heart leaping with this strange, intoxicating, new feeling that she would definitely have to document later. 

They reached the door, Entrapta swiftly locking it as Scorpia glanced around the room, wonder gleaming in her eyes as she picked up one of Entrapta's books.

"I'm in your room!! I mean, this isn't the first time, but...." She trailed off. _The circumstances were markedly different._ Entrapta thought to herself. "Aw crap, I knocked some stuff over with my tail again...." 

"It's fine, it doesn't matter." Entrapta said with a surprising intensity, her eath suddenly heavy, as the gravity of the situation hit her. They were in her room, the door locked, no one to see them, nothing to hide. She had never wanted anyone this badly before. Part of her wanted to sit down with Scorpia and talk with her for hours, and understand every facet of her thoughts and feelings and being. And the other part of her wanted the tall woman on her bed right that second.

They quickly ended up in the same position they had been in back in her lab, passionately making out on her bed, their hips grinding against each other. She could feel her face getting flushed and she wanted more, but... 

To her surprise, the force captain underneath her leaned back on her hands, whispering, "Do you want to go further?"

"I mean, I do, but I thought people from the Horde barely knew what sex was." 

"Uh...." Scorpia's eyes darted around the room before laughing. "....it's not like that at all. You have a bunch of young adults in tight quarters or off on an expedition and the upper ranks really do turn a blind eye to most of it...."

"Just so you know, I've had physical relationships before but.... " She suddenly became starkly aware of Scorpia's breathing, her chest just inches under Entrapta's now tousled lavender hair. "I've never been with another woman."

"That's totally okay." 

She found herself running her hands down to Scorpia's chest, to her toned stomach, to the curve of her hip bones, feeling her shudder as she ran her fingertips up her thighs. _Fuck, she's absolutely beautiful._ Even if she didn't have emotional attachment to the other woman, she would still find her ridiculously attractive. Her high cheekbones were flushed as Entrapta moved her hands under her, her dark eyes framed by long lashes that fluttered shut in pleasure. 

"That was incredible." She was still breathing heavily a minute later, Entrapta lying next to her. "Um....well, I don't exactly have hands, but I could..." 

Entrapta gasped in pleasure as Scorpia gently nibbled at her neck while gently positioning her onto her back. She gripped the bed, her lavender eyes wide, as she could feel the force captain's lips and tongue exploring every inch of her, her legs shaking as she did so, endorphins rushing through her body. 

"There's no one else I would have wanted to do that with." Entrapta looked up at Scorpia as they lay cuddled up in her sheets. They didn't have any obligations for the rest of the day, so they could stay there for as long as they wanted. "When I came here on that rescue mission, I never would have imagined any of this would happen. That I would stay here, actually find a place I belonged, meet you." 

"This sounds so cliche, but I always felt, even as I was rising through the ranks of the Horde, that something was missing. And now, I think I finally found just what I'm looking for."


End file.
